Destination: Eternity
by Sakura Kiri
Summary: The Roaring Twenties. An era of world-wide chaos. But now it is time for this tumultuous decade to, at last, come to an end. The changes caused by the upheaval have been tremendous, especially for the members of the Magdalene Order. Az x J, Ch x R


**Destination: Eternity**

"Azmaria. Azmaria!" a voice called insistently in the distance. A white-haired teenage girl blinked her magenta eyes after being startled out of her reverie.

"Oh! Coming!" Azmaria rushed to see who was calling for her, though her heart secretly hoped that it was _him_.

Azmaria had been staying at the Seventh Bell Orphanage for eight months now. The orphans had pleaded with her to stay. Sister Kate, fearing for their mental health after being frozen for four years, had stationed Azmaria at Seventh Bell. The girl didn't mind all that much – especially since the children admired her singing. Though her Apostle powers were now lost to her, Azmaria continued singing, both to praise the Lord and to help heal others.

The one-time Apostle could now see in the distance who had been calling her. It was _him_ – Joshua. Joshua, who had been living with Father Remington since the death of his older sister. Mind blurred by the Sinner Aion's power, Joshua had been – at first – a child trapped in a body four years older than he thought he was. But five months ago, for some reason only God knew, Joshua's memories had returned to him – all of them. On the verge of a breakdown, Joshua had been entrusted into Azmaria's care. Through her, he had been able to come to terms with the events of the past four years.

Azmaria didn't know exactly when her feelings for Rosette's younger brother began to manifest. She just knew that each time he cried her heart felt like breaking and each time he smiled she melted inside. She loved him. She was apprehensive about revealing her feelings to him, though. Azmaria had never been able to hold onto the ones she loved…her family, the members of the orchestra, Chrno, Rosette…all had died after coming into contact with her. Needless to say, she yearned to tell Joshua her feelings, but could never muster enough courage to do so.

Joshua smiled as Azmaria approached, shaking his messy blonde hair out of his bright blue eyes. He had come to really respect the white-haired girl who was always so willing to give help to others and requested nothing in return. She had done something to him that went much deeper than simply helping him to understand the events of his life. Joshua wanted to make her happy. He felt that Azmaria was suffering greatly, like there was a void of sadness swallowing her heart gradually. He noticed that, although she helped him, she never allowed herself to get that involved with him. And yet, Joshua noticed that Azmaria would steal furtive glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Recently those glances had become longer and softer – full of an emotion that could only have one name. Love.

Joshua had also realized his own feelings for Azmaria. He loved her. And he wanted her to know.

"Yes, Joshua? What did you need? Can I help you with anything??" Azmaria asked with a gentle smile on her lips.

Distracted by her loveliness, Joshua had forgotten what excuse he was going to use to explain calling her over. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um, sorry Azmaria. I forgot what I wanted." Joshua felt so stupid – how could he say what he wanted to after that load of rubbish?! But he knew it was now or never.

"Oh. Well, when you remember, just come find me. Okay?" She smiled outwardly, but on the inside she kicked herself. 'Say something. Say something!!' But words failed her and she turned away from Joshua, about to return to the house. Her progress, however, was halted when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Joshua?" she questioned the boy, heart fluttering within her chest.

"Azmaria, I know that you're afraid to get close to people. You fear that others will be hurt because of you. But I would be hurting so much more without you. And I wanted to tell you that – that…" Joshua swallowed hard. He turned the girl around to face him. "I love you."

Azmaria blushed, which Joshua thought made her look even prettier. Her silence was not reassuring the boy who stood there, gazing into her bewitching magenta eyes. He braced himself for rejection, fearing for the worst. He was not, therefore, prepared when a small, soft hand caressed his face tenderly. Joshua gazed at Azmaria as her face came closer to his. His eyes widened when her lips connected with his in an electrifying kiss, sending tingles of pleasure cascading down his spine. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. The moment was over sooner than either wanted, due to lack of air.

"Your words opened my heart, Joshua. I want you to know that – I love you too," Azmaria admitted. Joshua beamed and spun Azmaria around in joy. Both former Apostles burst out in laughter. Joshua put his love back on her feet and gave her a short, but lingering, kiss. The two walked back toward the house, hand-in-hand.

Remington paced once more around the perimeter of his study. Now that he was no longer in the Order, he didn't have much to do. He felt frustrated with his actions, with his disbelief. But so many bad things had happened to those he cared about. Why? The wind of doubt now dictated his actions. He had no recourse but to doubt Him…why should He make innocent people suffer?

The former minister sighed and looked down at his attire. He was dressed simply in a white button-down shirt and tan trousers. He was so used to seeing the blue uniform of the Order, with a gigantic golden cross emblazoned on his chest, that he almost felt nude without it. But his simple dress also was unable to hide the fact that his doubt was changing him.

Remington unbuttoned and tossed aside his shirt, turning to face a floor-length mirror installed on the wall opposite him. He concentrated for a moment, before feeling a familiar bulging on his shoulder blades. Opening his eyes, he confronted his image in the mirror. His once luminescent, white wings had dulled considerably…looking more like seagull wings than the wings of one of God's messengers. Remington also noticed that his wings were already becoming speckled with black – completely black wings were the sign of a fallen angel. He had turned his back on the Lord and this was his punishment.

The angel retracted his wings and fell back into his armchair. Putting his head in his hands, he thought. 'Why do bad things happen to good people? Why must the innocent suffer to walk the path that You have laid for them?' There wasn't an answer. Deep down in his heart, Remington realized that this was because he already knew the answer – suffering is the only way that humans can change, can grow into better people.

Eight months previously, right after Rosette and Chrno's death

Rosette felt groggy, like she had just awoken from a very, very long dream. She was flying but she didn't register how. Instead, she stretched…and hit something with one of her hands.

"Ow," a deep, masculine voice said from above her. Rosette gasped and opened her eyes. Chrno was holding her and flying straight upwards. She had just hit him on the nose. He wriggled his nose a bit before fixing her with a piercing gaze.

"Chrno! Oh, I'm sorry!!"

"It's alright, Rosette," he said, looking down at her amusedly. Chrno then returned his attention back to flying.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Heaven."

"So we're – "

"Yes, we are dead."

'He died for me. Died – when he could have gone on living forever. There were so many things that we didn't say down there…waiting for death.' Regrets were something that she could not indulge in right now. Rosette shook her head free of the cobwebs. She then snuggled deeper into Chrno's arms, inhaling his scent…wanting to be with him as long as she could. Realistically, Chrno would not be allowed into Heaven with her. She would have to face an eternity being apart from the one she loved.

Chrno was surprised when he felt Rosette snuggle down into his embrace. He glanced down at her with a gentle smile on his lips, eyes tracing the fading stigmata on her forehead. He wished that he had revealed his true feelings for her at the cabin. But now was not the time to play the "what if" game. Rosette needed to be brought safely to Heaven. He owed her that much.

The clouds parted before the couple, revealing a gigantic golden gate. A podium sat next to the gate, nestled into a downy quilt of cumulus clouds. An old man sat behind the podium, eyes barely visible above the spine of an enormous book. The man blinked at Chrno, who still held Rosette in his arms as he touched down on the clouds in a graceful landing. Rifling through the book, the old man took a quill from an ink bottle on a lower table before turning to the devil and the girl.

"Welcome, Rosette Christopher, Mary of Magdalene," the gatekeeper said, bowing from his chair. "Welcome to Heaven." As he said these words, the gates swung open. The old man turned to look at Chrno. Chrno returned his gaze resolutely, knowing what was about to be said.

"I know that I'm not welcome. I just wanted to make sure that Rosette arrived safely," Chrno explained, though his heart ached to finally come to this dreaded moment. He had to leave the one he loved.

"On the contrary, Sinner Chrno. You, too, are welcomed into Heaven."

"Why?" Chrno asked in disbelief. The old man chuckled.

"You willingly gave up your life for another. You stood up to your partner to put the world to rights again. And – " the old man cut himself off and beckoned Chrno closer. The devil bent over so he could hear the whispered words…and, upon hearing them, his eyes widened. He nodded to the old man.

"Thank you." Taking Rosette's hand, Chrno steered the flummoxed girl through the doors of Heaven.

Heaven, at the present time

Rosette sighed, watching her brother and Azmaria kiss. She had known that each of them would be alright. But...not even in her wildest dreams did she envision that they would fall in love with each other.

"I'm so happy for them!" Rosette squealed.

Chrno looked up at her. He was back to the form that he had grown most accustomed to. He felt a bit childish; however, he felt that his other form was somewhat cumbersome. Especially since it attracted attention. He, being the only devil allowed into Heaven for a long time, did not wish for such attention.

Rosette sat behind Chrno, re-braiding his long purple hair. Neither she, nor Chrno had voiced their full feelings for each other. The room's silence became oppressive. Rosette made up her mind, deciding to set things straight once and for all. But first, there was something that had been bugging her for a while.

"Chrno?"

"Hmm?"

"What was the last reason that old man at the gate told you for letting you in?" Awkward silence filled the room as Chrno contemplated his answer. Rosette blushed in embarrassment. She had no right to ask such a personal question. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that," she said as she tied the yellow ribbon at the end of Chrno's braid.

"No, it's okay. You should know what he said," Chrno replied, turning around so that he faced Rosette. He took her hands in his. "He said that the most important reason for letting me in was simple. True love."

Rosette's pulse quickened as she gazed into Chrno's eyes.

"That makes a lot of sense," she replied.

"Does it?" Chrno asked, quirking an eyebrow up at her. Rosette could feel heat flooding her face.

"Sure it does, you cheeky devil. Because I love you." Rosette couldn't help but notice the fact that Chrno was closer to her now. And he was coming nearer. Soon, Chrno was an inch from her face, intensely searching her eyes with his own.

"I love you too," Chrno whispered. He closed the gap between them and their lips touched. Rosette melted into the kiss, fire invading her veins. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the tingling sensations which were spreading throughout her entire body.

Eternity was going to be wonderful.


End file.
